Hell's Reject
by Shadow-Night Hunter
Summary: Every demon is born with hellish powers. So why doesn't Murdoc have these dark abilities? The story of Murdoc's war against humanity and how he lost his demonic powers Pre-Gorillaz . Rated M for Murdoc's foul mouth and possible sexual situations later on


**Hell's Reject:**

Fire. Fire everywhere. Forests and fields burned to ashes. Cities filled with burning cars and screaming, crying humans. Blood and carcasses everywhere. Hell on Earth. Hell's power itself released on Earth... I yearn for that. Of course there's that... and I also want power. Ultimate power. Power that rivals-no,succeeds!-Satan's own. I want to rule it all. Make every human fall to its knees. The demons should be the ones ruling... not hiding like rats.

My name is Murdoc Niccals... I'm a demon. I'm not just any demon... I'm the demon that will change the world. Everyone will feel the pain of a million demons ripping at their soul-especially those bloody bastards that hurt me so much. My older brother and his goons... my father,too. You may think it's un charismatic to want your own family dead... but if you've seen what they did to me, you would wish them dead,too.

Yes... soon then will pay. _Everyone_ on this Earth will pay. Demons will rule over the land. The strong will thrive, and the weak will die. That is the natural order.

The time of demons will come soon... _My_ time.

Sitting on a large hill overlooking a huge lake. The sun is quickly setting on the horizon, sending golden rays of light across the lake and over the fields. Birds nestle in for the night, and the nocturnal animals begin coming out of their shelters. I don't even consider the natural beauty around me: my thoughts are focused solely on my future plans, the cigarette held loosely in my mouth, and my bass guitar in my lap. If it is possible for me to love anything... I love my guitar. It's the only thing I've ever actually cared for. As I mindlessly play a variety of dark tunes, I let my thoughts wander.

I hope to establish an army of Earthbound demons like myself... maybe recruit a few Hell bound demons, too. We will march across the land... bringing death and fire everywhere. Satan will be pleased with me. He will come to the Earths surface, and rule the world... appoint me to a high rank, too. But the issue is forming the army. Demons are usually lone souls. Don't like working together, either. But I'll burn that bridge when I get there. For now, I need to consider how to re-enter Hell.

Although most demons are confined to Hell, a summable amount of demons wander the Earths surface. The first demons of Earth were lost souls, banished from Hell, with no where to go. They took solid form and roamed the land. They began reproducing, having children. Satan liked this, so he allowed a few demons to live on Earth-not just the outcasted ones. Generations of demons have been on Earth forever-right under most humans noses. Witches, Satanists... the works... they're actually hell-spawns. Most humans are well aware of demons existence nowadays, but leave us alone for the most part. They let us be because we don't bother them too much... but mainly because we could easily destroy _any_ human.

Anyways... about Earth bound demons. Earth bound demons have hellish powers. They can possess humans, cast fire from nothing, turn any living thing into a lifeless zombie of their bidding... and that's just the beginning! Most demons on Earth can return to Hell, but it takes certain conditions. I must wait for the full moon to return. I will also need several ingredients, a sacrifice, and a pentagram... but the waiting won't be long. And it will be worth it. I'm finally going to put my long-held plan into motion. Recruit an army.

I'm so tired of living like a normal human. Tired of having to suppress my powers just because Satan doesn't want any "negative" attention in this century. Music is just about the only good human invention. Oh, wait... there's cigarettes and beer, too. Those are good. But I will definitely never bow down to anyone ever again... it is everyone else's turn to bow down.

I stand up and gaze around. I have been lost in my thoughts for a long time. A cold breeze now sweeps through the air, and the moon is rising into the sky. Bats circle overhead, searching for a meal. I note the moons position. A crescent moon.

"Time to find my sacrifice... " I growl darkly to myself. I sling my bass across my back with the guitar strap, then spit the still-burning cigarette end into the grass. I walk away from the hill, silent and dark as a shadow.

**A/N::** Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction... so please leave a review and let me know what you think. Sorry that nothing really happened in this chapter... it's just Murdoc's crazy rantings. :p It's also an intro of sorts, as well. I'm going to try hard to capture Murdoc's character... so bear with me. :) Just to let you know, no hate mail, please... I am **NOT** a satanist, and Im just writing this for fun. Please keep reading, and I'll try to update at least every week. If I don't get around to it, I'm sorry...

-Shadow


End file.
